


We've Got Time

by ominousrum



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, season 5 spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Killian Jones was giving Emma Swan the kiss of a lifetime (her feet were off the ground for goodness’ sake!) and everyone at Granny’s had a front row seat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> from pirateherokillian's prompt "Killian is a little drunk and saying cute things to Emma"

Granny herself spied the couple outside her fine establishment. Mere days having passed from their trek back from the Underworld and a whole host of other nonsense about portals and unwritten stories that Leroy had bellowed at her. Surely no one could fault her for ignoring the details and preferring instead to be over the moon they had returned. (Well, most of them).

Killian Jones was giving Emma Swan the kiss of a lifetime (her feet were _off the ground_ for goodness’ sake!) and everyone at Granny’s had a front row seat. She knew the second she saw their massive grins that celebrations were in order.

“You want to fill the rest of us in on what’s brought the biggest smile I’ve ever seen to both your faces?”

“We figured that since not even death do us part, we should make it official,” Emma beamed despite the blush creeping into her cheeks.

“She’s prepared to make an honest man out of me,” Killian’s grin only got toothier as Emma lightly slapped his chest.

“Wonderful!” Granny clasped her hands together. “I’ll start making as many grilled cheese sandwiches and onion rings as the kitchen can handle. Leroy, tell everyone we’re going to party loud enough to wake the dead.”

“What?” the princess and pirate said in unison.

“You two – sit,” Granny gestured to their favourite booth, turning on her heel to hurry back to the counter. She returned with a bottle of rum tucked under each arm and glass tumblers in hand.

“Drink up, lovebirds, it’s on the house!”

“I guess I should call my folks before Leroy screams our news to half of Storybrooke.”

“I’d say that’s wise, love.” Killian offered her a glass filled to the brim with rum before drinking his in one go.

***

 

As much pain as the citizens of Storybrooke had endured over the years, they devoted an equal amount to celebration when given the chance. Life is made up of moments, after all.

Snow flitted around the diner like a tiny excited bird, Neal looking suitably unaffected on her hip as she gushed about her daughter and her fiancé to everyone. David had kept his grouchy father persona for all of about five minutes, realizing the happiness on his daughter’s face was all he needed to see to bestow his blessing. Besides, the pirate _had_ grown on him.

“Swan, come tell prince,” Killian paused a moment, brow furrowing, “I mean Dave-“

David sighed and downed the rest of his drink.

“Swan tell _your father_ that the Jolly is a fine place for a wedding!”

“All I said was you’ve got time to plan things, there’s no rush to choose a venue.”

“No viner fenue than the Jolly,” Killian waved his hook with a flourish, point clearly made.

Emma laughed louder and longer than any of them had heard in ages at that, resorting to gasping for breath and clutching her stomach when her father wordlessly deposited a tall glass of water in front of each of them. Tears of laughter streamed down her cheeks as Killian cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy, bringing the glass to his nose to confirm it wasn’t another spirit.

As much as Emma was far beyond simply tipsy, a rarity in itself, Killian was fast approaching _steaming_. This wasn’t amber salvation at the bottom of a flask clutched tight to his chest. This wasn’t drowning sorrows, praying for a numbing reprieve for his sins. This was joy and revelry and _ **true love**_ and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to savour it.

“Stay with me, Swan,” Killian exhaled a kiss into her hair, “the night’s still young.”

“I seem to remember,” Emma slurred, her smiles sloppier by the minute, “that _you’re_ the one who can’t hold your rum.”  Her wagging finger came up to bop him on the nose and she was lost in a fit of giggles.

Killian scoffed, reaching for her hand to kiss the offending finger in a long, half-slurp of rum-soaked tongue meeting the salt of her soft skin. Emma let her hand curl into the lapel of his jacket once freed, pulling him to meet her lips in a wet kiss.

A persistent rap of metal against glass and all eyes turned to stare at the owner of a rather iconic hook, presently swaying slightly on the spot.

“I’d like to make a toast,” Killian announced, measuring a healthy shot of rum into his and Emma’s glasses.

“I once told Dave- err, _Prince_ Charming, I’d go to the end of the world for Emma.”

“Or time,” David added, a smirk on his face as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

“Aye, the end of time as well,” Killian nodded, “but when he asked if she would do the same for me I said I didn’t know.”

“Villains don’t get happy endings in the story books, no matter how dashing they may be,” Killian gave an exaggerated wink to his audience, “so naturally I was uncertain.”

“What I found out along the way was that idea of an ending didn’t matter-,” he swayed more pronounced as Emma slipped her hand into his and squeezed, “that Emma is my happiness and no fairy tales or stories can change that. The present and the future are ours.”

“To a happy present for all,” Killian concluded to thunderous applause.

“Will you finally admit to being sentimental _now?_ ” Emma let her head snuggle up against the crook of his neck once he sat down, a peaceful smile on her face.

“Only within reason, Swan.”


End file.
